Planet Earth
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: One minute, he was fighting Eggman. Now, he was on a planet out to get him. First story! Check it out! It's good I promise! Rated T for language, abuse, and use of drugs and alcohol. Disclamer: I do not own Sonic.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic has been on solo missions before. He was used to fighting Eggman, after all, they'd known each other for a long time. But this time, it was different. Sonic didn't know why, but as he approached Eggman's base, he felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Probably nothing," he said as he continued his way toward the base.

Sonic had every reason to be confident. Eggman hadn't kidnapped anyone that he knew of, meaning he could get in, blow up the fat man's lair, and get out just as easy. Egghead had sent Bokkun to tell him exactly where he was and what he was planning, making Sonic's job even easier than it already was. In fact, Sonic was so confident, he didn't tell anyone where he was going, saying he was gonna "have a little fun."

It was a stupid move, and Sonic realized that, but it was too late could already see Eggman's base in the distance. Enouraged, he ran even faster, straight into the crossfire. He smiled as he jumped on robots' heads, causing them to fall and explode. There was nothing he loved more than destroying Eggman's plans. He ran toward the base preparing himself for an intense battle with one of Eggman's "toys."

...

The evil man looked on as he saw a blue blur destroying every badnik he threw at him. He smiled. There was no giant robot waiting for it's destruction. He didn't need it. The mad man had something better up his sleeve. Much better.

"Why are you smiling? Aren't you upset that he's destroying everything?"

Eggman looked behind him to see a blue mechanical hedgehog looking at him. If the robot could, he would have given him a quizzical look.

"Things are different this time around, and no I'm not upgrading you, too late any ways," Metal looked down,"this time, I have something he dosen't."

The doctor led his minion to the secret room that no one was allowed in except him. Metal looked around the room. There was a couple of control stations that Decoe and Bocoe would man. In the middle of the the room, there was a machine that was obviously meant for analyzing the seven small objects lodged inside.

Metal gasped when he saw what the objects were," No way!"

...

Something was off. There was a lack of robots. The ones that were there were the weak ones that Sonic could defeat with one spindash. It was as if Eggman wanted him to suceed. Usually it fine with him, but it was strange, and insulting. He ran all the way to the other half of the world to be greeted by this? These badniks that did nothing but stand there? Well, one thing for sure, Eggman sure ruined his vacation.

Sonic didn't have enough time to dwell on it though, because soon he came across a room with a sign.

PRIVATE: DO NOT ENTER

Sonic rolled his eyes. He checked the doorknob. Locked.

_That's okay_, he thought, _I'll just find my own way in_.

He curled up into a ball and began spinning, round and round, until he was nothing but a big blue dot.

BLAM!

"Wouldn't the door have been easier?"

"It was locked, how else was I supposed to get in?"

"Knocking?"

"Sorry Egghead, that's just not my style."

"I see."

I see? Sonic looked at the man infront of him, there was no robots standing next to or behind Eggman, not even Metal. And another thing, Eggman was standing there rather calm, usually he would yell out his grand speech in the cockpit of his glorious creation, saying that Sonic finally "met his match." He would scream in fustration every time Sonic landed a hit. But now, he was as calm as day. He was confused.

"What are up to Eggman?"

The doctor chuckled,"Why, I am about to show you my blue nemesis," Sonic narrowed his eyes.

Eggman revaled his invention. Sonic eyes widen when he saw the power source,"Those are..."

"The Chaos Emeralds I know," Eggman started walking up to his machine, "I've found a way to chanel chaos energy into one machine, letting me do what I want with it," he turned around to face his enemy,"I've discovered that I can use to power my mind control machine."

Sonic couldn't help but gasp,"Mind control?"

"That's right," he held up a button," and your my first subject."

"Dr. Eggman! The machine is malfonctioning!"

"Then fixt it!"

"I can't!"

"The machine's about to blow!"

Suddenly, there was a blast of white light, blinding everyone, including Sonic, who for some reason was still there. It was so bright that not only did Sonic have to shield his eyes,he had to close them as well.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! sonicgirll here with a new chapter for ya! I'd like to thank Yasmine155 for reviewing. You're getting a virtual cookie! Two favorites already, wow... I'm a better wrriter than I thought! XD

In this chapter Sonic is going to meet someone new. I wonder who it is?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic woke to unfamiliar surroundings.

"Huh? Where am I?"

It was dark. He could only see outlines of the furniture in the room. A table, a couch and a couple chairs.

What? Well, now he knew that Eggman didn't capture him. But where was he? It looked like he was in the inside of a house. Now he was really confused.

_Chaos Control never sent me in a house before_.

But something was wrong with this house, the furniture was too big. A human house. Great. Just great.

_So much for my reputation. Where's the exit_?

Sonic began wandering around, arms out in front of him, looking for a door, or a window or maybe a lamp so he could see where he was going.

"Oof!"

He tripped over a chair, causing himself to fall and land with a rather loud thud.

_I hope no one heard that. But really, where am I_?

...

Only a few rooms away, a young girl was staring out the window, waiting for her mother to come home. She looked at the clock. 11:50 She sighed. Her mother was not coming home tonight.

This was a daily routine for her: wake up; go to school; come home to no mom and pile of bills on the table; do homework. After all that was done, she would do something to entertain herself, such as clean the apartment or reading a book. But most of the time, she would go out and get herself something to eat. Digging through trash cans, begging and even stealing, was not something she was proud of. Even now, after 3 years, she wished that her father hadn't left.

_Why do you always disapoint me mom, why_?

Just as she was about to go to bed, she heard a noise.

THUD!

It didn't sound like a door slaming, and her mom's car wasn't in the parking lot. It could only mean one thing...

A bugular.

_Why would anyone want to steal from us, we're dirt poor_! she thought as she searched for her weapon._ Aha_! She held up her weapon of choice: a baseball bat. Not the best weapon... But it would do.

She opened the door to her room, instantly holding up the bat in defense, "Who's there? We have nothing you want. If you're a drug dealer then she's not here."

"Huh?"

She almost gasped. There was someone here! But, why would he reaval himself? She headed toward the living/dining room, where she heard the voice.

She flipped on the light switch. The lights turned on, suprisinly. That's when she saw it. A big, blue thing with spikes coming out of it's head.

"AIYEEE!"

She swung her bat, hoping to at least knock the thing out. But it kept dodging.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I'm not going to hurt ya!"

She kept swinging, and swinging and swinging, till it caught the bat in one of it's hands. She dropped it.

"Are you calm now?"

The girl started to nod her head, when she realized something.

"You... you can talk!"

"Of course I can, I'm not stupid you know,"

"But that's impossible! You have to be mimicking!"

"Who would I be mimicking? Obviously not you."

She just stared at the creature in front of her. Now that she had a better look at him, (she figured it out) she realized that he looked like one of the creatures in her father's stories, but surely it was just a coniendence.

"Well... If you can talk, you must have a name right? My name's Rachel, what's yours?"

He smiled,"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

...

"So, we're on a new planet eh? That's fine, I'll conqer this world instead! Now that pesky blue rat is gone, nothing can get in my way. Decoe, Bocoe, get my ride ready,we have a Chaos Emerald to find."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I'm going reply to reviews like I'd seen other writers do.

Yasmine155: Well... It's actually my version of Sonic X. I thought the title implied it... Ah well! Nothing I can do about it now!

I got nothing else to say so...

Onto the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight. You're from this planet called Mobius, and you fight this egg doctor?"

"Well actually, his name is Dr. Eggman,"

"So you're an alien?"

"...Not exactly,"

Sonic took a sip of the water in the semi-clean glass.

"Sorry about the glass,"

"It's fine,"

Sonic and his new friend, Rachel, were sitting at the table put halfway in the kitchen, and halfway in the living room. (Yep, the apartment is that small) Sonic could tell that she was embarrassed, and maybe a little scared. Sonic had spent the entire night (or mourning) explaining who he was and how he ended up in her living room. He tried as best as he could telling her the details, but he could tell she was still very confused about what his friends look like.

"Where's your mom?"

"What?"

"You said something about her,"

"Oh, she's out."

"Where?"

"...I...I don't know,"

Sonic looked at her. Rachel was looking down, her black curls hiding her face. (She's black, okay, get off my back)

"What about your dad?"

"He left three years ago,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"It's okay, you didn't know," Rachel looked at the clock on the stove. 7:50 "Oh gosh, I'm going to be late!"

She rushed into her bedroom, and threw on her clothing. She grabbed her bookbag and ran out her bedroom door.

"Sonic, whatever you do, stay in this house!"

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later, I got to go! Just... Stay out of sight."

She ran out the door, leaving it open behind her. Sonic watched her go.

_Whatever, I'm going for a run. Not like she's gonna know_.

...

"Miss Liden, I see you're late again," her teacher said rather loudly as she handed him the tardy pass,"What's your excuse this time?"

"I slept in, I'm sorry," a quiet voice answered.

"Well take your seat and get out your notes, we're studying for the test tomorrow."

Rachel nodded and a seat next to Darren, the only friend she had in this hellhole of a school.

"Oh look, it's garbage girl,"

"She actually showed her face? After what we did to her? I'm impressed."

Rachel struggled to not lash out in front of everyone, it was the last thing she needed right now. She felt someone nudge her. She turned around to see her friend concerned face.

'You okay?' he mouthed.

'I'm fine,'

'You sure?'

'Absolutley'

"Mr. Blakely, Miss Liden, get studying, or I'll put you to work."

"Yes, Mr. Stewart,"

It was at that moment when Rachel looked out the window. When she looked, she gasped. There was Sonic, in a tree, waving at her.

"Mr. Stewart! I need to go to the bathroom!" She could her a few chuckles, but she didn't care.

"Well you don't need to annouce it. Just go. You know where the pass is."

Rachel ran out of the room, grabbing the pass on her way out. She ran in the hallways, and all the way out the door. She looked over in the tree, he wasn't there.

"Sonic, where are you? You're getting me in so much trouble."

No answer.

Rachel sighed and went back to the front door. She pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. Great. Now she was skipping school. Just great. Rachel started to walk back home, ready to strangle Sonic when she gets there.

Rachel knew she would be in trouble if walked out in the open, so she began cutting through alleys. Halfway home, however, Rachel was grabbed by the wrist, and pulled deeper into the alley. She was slamed against the dirty brick wall.

"Hey Rach,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Egg doctor pfffffttt hahahaha! I love that name more than Baldy McNosehair! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've been gone for so long. There was some family drama at my house. Hope you haven't forgot about me! ^^; Again, I'm really sorry.

Enough apologizing. Let's just get on to the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Rach," She could smell the scent of alcohol on his breath.

"What do you want Ricky?"

Ricky. Rachel almost forgot about him. He had so much going for him, then his mother was shot and killed. His father was soon arrested under suspicion that he was involved with the murder. He was put on trial, and was found guilty for the murder of Carrie L. Garrett. Ricky ended up moving with his abusive uncle. He ran away, and now mugs people for a living. Rachel had confronted him before. In fact, they used to live next door to each other! Rachel knew Ricky wouldn't harm her, he saw her as his only family. But that was he was sober. Rachel wasn't sure what he would do now that he was drunk. But for some odd reason, she wasn't scared. Not one little bit.

"What do want Ricky?"

"Why aren't you in school?" he slurred.

"No school today, holiday,"

"Well that's good,"

"Why?"

"It means there's more time for this,"

"Ricky what are you-"

Ricky slamed his lips against hers, giving Rachel her first kiss. It was awful. (I never kissed anyone so bear with me) It was forceful, and had no love behind it. Rachel wanted to slap him, no, he wanted punch him straight in the jaw, but her arms were being held down by the pervert.

This was the worst day of her life. First, an alien that isn't a alien comes crashing into her apartment, then the said alien not only makes her late but makes her skip school as well. And now, this. She wanted to erase this day from her memory.

Suddenly, she saw a fist crash into Ricky's face, causing him to bite her lips.

"Ow! Thanks a lot..." when she saw her savior, she gasped,"What are you doing here?"

...

Sonic was hiding in a alley, not his first choice. But after seeing a bunch of dogs get rounded up into a giant truck, Sonic, for once in his life, decided it would be best to hide.

Then he heard a voice, "Hey Rach,"

Rachel was common name. He even knew a few girls with that name back home. But still, it wouldn't hurt to peak...

Then he saw it. It was Rachel. She was held up against the wall by some stranger with a beer bottle in his hand. The stranger looked a little bit older than Sonic was, but he could be older. He had a blonde mullet, and had a average build.

Sonic watch them chat a little bit, realizing that Rachel knew this kid. Then Sonic saw something he shouldn't have. He saw the boy forcefully put his lips on Rachel's. From her struggling, Sonic could tell she didn't like it one bit.

Sonic could feel the anger bubble up inside of him. Suddenly, he lashed out at the boy, punching him in the jaw.

"Ow! Thanks a lot... What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, now come on!" he grabbed her hand and zoomed out of there as fast as could with a person behind him.

"Sonic! Sonic slow down! My feet are off the ground!" Rachel screamed behind him.

He stopped. They were back at Rachel's apartment.

"Rachel, who was that?" Sonic asked.

She sighed,"It's a long story..."

...

Ricky felt the place where the thing had punched him. Oh yeah, he saw it. It walked like a human but had spikes on his head. Did he metion that it was blue?

He reached for his cell phone, and dialed a number, "Hey Frank? Yeah you still work at that labatory right? Good. Why do you ask?" he chuckled, "I got a real freak for ya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it was short. But I'm going to write short chapters. I have the attention span of a squirrel. (Another reason why it was so late) So anyways, review! I'd love to hear your opinion!


	5. Chapter 5

I updated my profile, just thought you should know.

Guest: Of course no one would think an alcoholic would know a scientist! But, Frank isn't exactly a scientist...

Okay, enough spoilers! Let's do this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...I see"

"You see? Don't you get it? If you hadn't disobeyed me, this never would have happened!" Rachel felt her lips, where Ricky had kissed her. He kissed her. The little pervert. She was 13, Ricky was 18, and he saw her like _that_.

Rachel felt like she was never going to sleep again.

Sonic, on the other hand, felt pretty bad about what happened. But he knew the truth. That kiss still would have happened, just at a later time.

Something told him this girl wasn't really "normal".

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened, but you can't blame me for everything,"

"Who says I can't?"

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought,"

Suddenly, they heard a car door slam. Rachel looked out the window. It was her mother, totally wasted. A man was escorting her to the apartment.

_Why? Why now? _

"Sonic, could you go in my room for a minute? My mom's home,"

"Alright?" Sonic said uneasily, backing into Rachel's room. He closed the door.

When her mom entered, she was stumbling, she could barely walk. But somehow, she made her way over to her daughter.

"H-hi mom, welcome ho-"

Her mother slapped her, right across the face.

"Why couldn't it have been you?"

"W-what?"

"WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN YOU?!" She grabbed Rachel's shoulders, and began shaking her.

"M-mo-"

"YOU SHOULD BE THE DEAD ONE! YOU! NOT HER! NOT HER!"

"HEY! Get away from her!"

Rachel's mom didn't listen, "YOU'RE A PIECE OF BLACK SHIT!"

Sonic couldn't take it any more. He grabbed Rachel, who was crying, and grabbed her mom's arm. He pulled her down,"HOW COULD YOU TREAT HER LIKE THAT?! SHE GOES THROUGH PAIN EVERYDAY! SHE WORKED HER BUTT OFF! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER!?" He screamed, because it was the only way to get it through the woman's head.

Her mother soon realized who was yelling at her,"MONSTER! MONSTER! AHH!"

Sonic sighed and picked up Rachel bridal-style, "We're going somewhere far away from here, and we're going to have a long talk. Understand?"

Rachel nodded.

Sonic zoomed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if Sonic is OOC. But give me a break! Please! My computer such a piece of crap, it wouldn't even let me copy and paste like I usually do. ;-;


	6. Chapter 6

Sadly, this story is coming to an end. But don't worry! There will be a sequel! Look out for it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They stopped at a beautiful hillside. Sonic set Rachel down on the green grass. She began playing with it.

He sighed,"What was that all about?"  
"..."

"Does she usually do that?"

"..."

"You can tell me, I'm your friend, remember?"

"A-alright,"

"So tell me,"

"From the beginning?"  
"If you want to,"

She sighed,"My life was just like any other kid..."

...

Rachel's Prov

_Flashback_

_I had a mom, a dad and a sister. We were a very happy family. But we were... different. My mom was white, as you saw, and my dad was black. It made my sister and I look very different. With her red hair and pale skin my sister, Charlotte, looked just like our mother. As you can probably guess, I was my father's daughter. I looked up to my dad, and Charlotte and I played everyday._

_The kids at our school made fun of us. Adults don't believe we're sisters at first glance. But we didn't mind, we ignored them._

_My parents' relationship has always been a bit rusty, but one night changed it all..._

_..._

_Our parents were fighting again. But this time, it seemed different. We could hear them yelling, we never could before._

_"Do you think they're going to make up?" Charlotte whispered to me._

_I shrugged._

_Suddenly, dad came into our room._

_"Come on girls, we're going out,"_

_We followed our dad down the stairs and into the car. He started it, and we were off._

_"Where are we going?" I asked dad._

_"We are going to Grandma's"_

_"What about mom?" my sister asked._

_"She needs time to cool off,"_

_My eyes widened, "Dad look out!"_

_My warning came too late._

_CRASH!_

_My world went black._

_..._

_When I woke up, I got the news, dad had died instantly. And Charlotte..._

_After the funeral, mom succumed to drinking, and we lost our house. Grandma gave us money to buy an apartment, and she gives us a little money every month to help with the bills. Everyone else butted out, wanting nothing to do with us._

_My mom hits me like that all the time, but she never said the hurtful words she said today._

_Sonic, I'm lost._

_Help me._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ding dong._

Darren looked up. Who could be coming at this hour?

"Darren sweetie, could you get that? My hands are full with the baby" his mother called down to her son.

"Alright,"

He walked down the long hallway of his house, or should he say mansion. He walked all the way to the front door. There was a little speaker thing with a button on it, next to the security system.

He pressed the button,"Can I help you?"

"Darren it's me,"

Darren could feel his cheeks go red. What was she doing at his front door, er, gate?

"Y-you can come in,"

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. He opened it. He was shocked with what he saw.

Rachel was there. But there were two escorts with her. One was an officer. The other, was dressed up real nice, like she was a teacher.

This was no teacher, this was a social worker.

The officer spoke,"Is either one of your parents home?"

"Mom? You need to come down, now,"

...

Rachel's mother came home one night. She was drunk. She began hitting and screaming at Rachel. Her mom fell asleep and Rachel ran away. She found an officer and told him what happened.

That was Rachel's version of the truth.

Here's what really happened:

Rachel's mother came home one _day._ She was drunk. She began hitting and screaming at Rachel. Sonic came to her rescue and screamed in her mother's face. He took Rachel and "kidnapped" her. Rachel told him the truth. She begged for help. Sonic told her there was only one thing she could do, she had to tell. Sonic dropped her off at the Station Square Police Department. She told the police what was going on, minus the talking, blue, anthropromorphic hedgehog that was kind enough to help her for nothing in return.

When Sonic had left her at the police station, he told her that he probably wasn't going to see him again. He was going around the world. In hiding, of course, in search of the egg doctor, and maybe some Chaos Emeralds, whatever those were. He told her not to cry, and said that he actually might see her again, if he comes back to the city.

Rachel had took comfort in his words. As much as she wanted her new friend to stay, she knew that he had to leave eventually. Besides, it was safer for him to be in his world, not here, where he could get caught and experimented on, like he was a common animal.

The social worker told her that Mr. and Mrs. Blakely would be her guardian. Her mother would go to rehab, then prison. Rachel would never see her again.

Good. That _thing_ wasn't her mother anymore.

It was early morning now. The family was still sleeping, but not Rachel. She hadn't slept all night.

She was worried about Sonic. She didn't know why, but she had this bad feelings in her guts that something happened to him.

But she was sure he was fine. After all, Sonic could defend himself.

Right?

...

Ricky knew that if he was caught, he'd be in jail for life.

Shooting in town, such a terrible crime.

His friend Frank didn't believe him when he said he saw a blue freak roaming the streets. Frank said that the only way he'll believe him if he actually catches the thing.

Which was exactly what he was planning to do.

He grabbed his tranquilizer gun and began stalking the creature all day, losing it only once. He had the perfect plan.

He set the doll down. The freak was here, he could smell it. But for some odd reason, it smelled like chili dogs. (XD)

He hid behind the dumpster.

"Help, help!" he said in his best little girl voice.

A figure came down from the roof of one of the buildings. It was the freak! He could tell by the shape.

He aimed the gun.

He shot.

"Hey are you-"

THUD!

The freak was down in an instant. There was a dart sticking out of his butt.

Ricky smiled as he walked toward the unmoving thing.

_Believe me now Frank?_


End file.
